


I Found

by lalunaoscura



Series: It's a Fluke [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (again), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Powers, COLLAB TIME, F/M, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jealous!Adrien hehe, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), and kisses, tagged M for innuendos, yeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: It was unfair. It was simply unfair that Marinette and Adrien were together, but it was with Luka that she could dance without anyone judging or accusing her. It was Luka who could dance and walk around with her without anyone looking crooked or accusing her of sleeping with her boss for fame.Adrien took a deep breath and it was one of the hardest moment in his life to watch the love of his life dance with another man.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: It's a Fluke [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594549
Comments: 15
Kudos: 202





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, I'm back to my bullshit. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Ash (https://flashflashitsash.tumblr.com/) made two drawings for me from my favorite work. She also beta for me, sp, thank you so much Ashh <3
> 
> I affectionately call this universe The Monster, because everytime I have ideas and write about it, the fics are HUGE. If you never read It's a Fluke, please, do so you can understand what is happening here!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! :3

_Oh, and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be_

_Right in front of me, talk some sense to me_

* * *

Of all the events Adrien had to go for Agreste’s, this was undoubtedly his favorite one, because holding his arm and following him up and down... was Marinette.

Marinette, in a beautiful pink dress, with a V-cut down her back, that made it all visible to him and made Adrien want to bend over and kiss and nibble the exposed skin every five seconds.

He could hardly wait to return to their refuge and be able to kiss her. Kiss Marinette, his secretary, his secret romance, the love of his life, and the woman he wanted to be with.

A whole weekend beside her, far from Paris, far from the eyes of the Agreste employees, far from the eyes of his father and Nathalie. Sure, they still needed to stay professional during meetings and dinners, but when they got back to Gabriel Agreste’s beach house, they were free to do whatever they wanted.

As long as they were inside the house and out of the public eye. They strolled on the beach the first day, just walking next to each other and talking, and the next day it made headlines in the newspapers and magazines. Adrien had to go to his social media to say that he and his secretary were friends and were just taking a walk.

But inside the house, there was no one but them. He could cook with her helping him, kiss her cheek, her temple, and her lips whenever he wanted. In the afternoon, they would both lay on the living room rug to “watch” a movie or work, she sat on his lap as they analyzed boring data, both nestled together as if the outside world didn’t exist.

He wanted the week to last, but it was passing faster than he would have liked. Friday came and with it the dinner before the fashion show, the reason why they were spending the week in another country.

The night was perfect. Starry and beautiful, without the freezing cold of two nights ago. The food was delicious, the drinks were amazing, and the expectation of the end of the night, when he could take this beautiful woman home and sleep with her made him wish the night would end a little faster.

Seriously, everything was perfect. _Too_ perfect.

As he should have suspected. He practically carried bad luck on his back. It wasn’t long until that perfect night became not so perfect.

The perfection was over when someone called Marinette’s name and when they both turned around, smiling and ready to greet whoever had called her, Adrien’s smile died as Marinette’s widened.

Luka Couffaine bowed before them, smiling.

“Good to see you, Ma-Ma-Marinette.”

“Luka!” she grinned and let herself be hugged by Luka.

Adrien kept away, watching, trying to contain the jealousy burning deep in his stomach.

He knew that whatever he had with Marinette was nothing serious, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t a little bothered to see them together, especially with the past they had shared.

This man was going to propose to Marinette if she hadn’t finished everything because she was tired of waiting for him. Marinette loved him enough that she would rather just be his friend so he could pursue his career.

The two talked for a few minutes, until Marinette decided to include Adrien in the conversation.

“Luka, this is Adrien, my boss.”

Okay, boss. They were at a work event. He was just her boss.

“Adrien Agreste, right?” Luka greeted Adrien, shaking his hand.

“Yes. And you are Luka Couffaine.”

“It’s good to see you again.”

Marinette looked at them both, confused. Finally, she asked Adrien.

“Do you know each other?”

“We met at a gala dinner” Adrien said and Luka nodded, smiling.

“We spent the night talking and I even told him about you. I told Adrien I was interested in proposing to you,” Luka tilted his head playfully. “He didn’t like the idea of me stealing his secretary at all.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

“I’m not a possession for you to steal from him,” she sighed and sipped her champagne. “I thought you were on tour.”

“And I am. I’ll play downtown tomorrow. If you want to go, I get credentials. For the old days?”

“I’m here for work,” she raised an eyebrow and Luka smiled, glancing at Adrien, who kept his distance.

“You can take your boss too if he wants to go, of course.”

“I appreciate the invitation, but we are busy tomorrow. We have the fashion show and then its results to make reports,” he said and then hesitated. “But if Marinette wants to go to the show, she can. I have to make the reports.”

“No need, Adrien. I’m here for work and I need to do it” she looked toward Adrien with a half smile. “Unless you’re trying to get rid of me because you’re sick of me.”

“I would never get sick of you, Marinette.” Adrien murmured and she laughed. Finally, she frowned as she approached him, running a hand over his shoulders, making him tense.

_What was she doing?_ He thought to himself.

“Ah, Adrien,” she grunted as she smoothed his shoulders. “I told you this suit was easy to wrinkle with the fabric and you had to be careful.”

“But I was careful!” he said, smiling as he watched her try to fix the jacket, an expression of disbelief as she adjusted his suit.

“Yeah, I can see how careful you were,” she grunted and Adrien pouted.

“Forgive me, my lady?”

“I’ll think about it, little boy.” she smiled and Adrien practically melted. For a moment, he forgot where he was and if it weren’t for Luka’s cough, he would have kept looking into Marinette’s eyes until he met his desire to kiss her.

“If you want, I can leave you alone?” Luka said, smiling. Adrien could see that the smile was just pure politeness.

_Yes_.

“Don’t worry,” Marinette said, flushed. “We finished.”

“Right,” he nodded and then a new song started.

Luka’s smile grew and he reached for Marinette. “Will you give me a dance, beautiful girl?”

Marinette hesitated, glancing at Adrien, who kept his expression neutral. She had every right in the world to choose if she wanted to dance with Luka. She and Adrien had nothing serious, but even if they had, it was entirely her choice.

Finally she smiled and nodded, taking Luka’s hand.

“We’ll be back soon, Adrien.” Luka blinked and left with Marinette.

Adrien took a deep breath and it was one of the hardest moment in his life to watch the love of his life dance with another man. Luka was respectful, keeping a respectable distance, talking to her while dancing. Marinette smiled and laughed, dancing with him excitedly. When she told Adrien about her relationship with Luka, she had told him that Luka was more than her love, he was her best friend. They understood each other in a way that no one else could understand, and that was what she missed most when they both broke up, was that their friendship was different.

Luka and she were still in touch, but she said everything was different now.

Adrien grabbed a glass of whiskey and tried to distract himself by drinking and talking to the other guests, but whenever possible, he looked at the dance floor and saw Marinette and Luka dancing.

Then Luka leaned toward Marinette’s ear and whispered something that made her blush.

Adrien’s blood boiled, jealousy making his thoughts clouded. It was unfair. It was simply unfair that Marinette and Adrien were together, but it was with Luka that she could dance without anyone judging or accusing her. It was Luka who could dance and walk around with her without anyone looking crooked or accusing her of sleeping with her boss for fame.

With Luka, Marinette could go out to dinner, could hug him, could kiss his cheek without anyone accusing her of using him to become a famous fashion designer.

After a while Marinette approached, smiling and blushed. Whatever Luka was whispering in her ear, it had been good. It had made her happy. Besides being able to dance as she pleased with him, in front of everyone, without people thinking that one was taking advantage of the other, Luka had made her smile.

_He had made her blush._

Would she change her mind now? Would she now want to go to his show? Could she now see that being with Adrien wasn’t worth that much, since she had to keep hiding whatever she felt for him because of Gabriel Agreste’s stupid rules?

With Luka she could be the fashion designer she wanted. With Adrien, while they were working together, she couldn’t.

As she approached Adrien, she smiled widely.

“I think I need some water,” she laughed, but then the smile died when she saw Adrien’s expression. “Hey, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, smiling. But the forced smile and short answer must have been what she expected because immediately she took another step closer to him.

“Tell me what happened, please. Is that because I danced with Luka?”

He bit his lower lip, nodding his head.

“Adrien…”

“I’m not jealous of him,” he hurried to explain. “I’m jealous of the situation.”

She looked around, analyzing the environment. People didn’t pay attention to him, more concerned with talking and enjoying dinner, but Marinette’s proximity was already suspicious. And if they were going to talk about their thing, they needed to do it in a safer place.

As always, between the walls, without anyone knowing.

“Can you meet me on the second floor hall in five minutes?” she said, looking forward.

“It’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care. I don’t like to see you sad and I won’t allow it.”

“Marinette…”

“Five minutes, on the second floor hall,” she said and started to leave, but Adrien avoided, holding her by the wrist.

“Wait. Can we go home? We don’t have to be here anymore and I’m not feeling good.”

“Are you sure it’s okay if we leave?” she asked gently and Adrien nodded. “Okay, I’ll call Gorilla.”

“Meanwhile, I am going to say goodbye to some guests. Wait for me here, please.”

“Okay.”

Adrien nodded and at some cost, released her wrist, feeling suddenly alone since he was no longer touching her. He went to the event hosts, saying goodbye and thanking them for dinner and the wonderful party. He gently denied the appeals for him to stay a while, claiming he wasn’t feeling well.

After saying goodbye to some people, he finally returned to Marinette’s side. She was waiting for him with a tense and shy smile, but when Adrien put his hand on her back to guide her out of the room, he noticed how she relaxed.

Gorilla was already waiting for them and opened the door as they approached. Adrien helped Marinette enter and he did the same soon after, closing the door.

The limousine windows were closed, the dark windows hiding them and separating them from the world.

Since they’re now alone and in a safe place, Marinette slid across the seat until she approached Adrien, placing her hand on his knee and her head on his shoulder.

He turned his face and kissed her head, his breathing better by just being around her.

“You said you were jealous of the situation and not of Luka. Explain it to me.”

“I’m not jealous of Luka. I know your history with him and I know that if you wanted to be with him, you wouldn’t have come to me that first night. I’m jealous of the situation we are in.”

“Because…?”

“Because Luka can dance with you without anyone accusing you of sleeping with your boss to become famous or have your work recognized. You two can talk like friends, he can hug you, he can pull you to dance floor and no one will be whispering or speculating that you two are together. Or that you’re sleeping with him.”

He swallowed and looked away. Marinette looked at him in a way she seemed to read his soul, as if she knew exactly what was going on in his heart.

“It’s just unfair. It’s unfair that it’s me you’re with, and I can’t even show a little affection for you because you’re my secretary and everyone will be saying you’re sleeping your way up. It’s unfair that he can dance with you and I just have to watch everything, wishing it was me you were dancing with.”

“Adrien…”

“It’s unfair for me to watch Luka dancing with you and wish it was me who was making you laugh in front of everyone. Wishing I could walk hand in hand with you or hug you when I want to. Without secrets. Without having to hide inside our homes. As if we were two people doing something forbidden, do you understand what I’m saying?”

She smiled, her thumb slowly and soothingly reassuring him on is knee. “I do. And believe me, I wish that the situation between us were different.”

“Yeah, but it’s not, unfortunately” he turned his face to the window. He heard Marinette sigh and she patted his hand, but he kept quiet. She shifted on the seat and hold his chin with her hand, making him face her.

“I may have danced with Luka in front of everyone, but it’s with you that I spend my nights with. It’s you that I care about, and when I wake up you’re by my side. It’s with you, Adrien Agreste, that I am happy.”

And to prove her point, Marinette swung her leg over Adrien, sitting on his lap. Her eyes sparkled with love but creeping in quickly was lust. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward, her chest flush again his.

“Mari…” he said his voice almost fading as she began to kiss the corner of his mouth down his neck. “Marinette, Gorilla can see everything.”

“He knows about us, Adrien, it’s fine.”

“At least let me close the window…” he begged as she moved her hip in a way that made him lose his mind.

“No,” she said, holding his face with both hands and making him face her again. “I’ll prove to you how what we have, that what we have is real. No matter the situation.”

“By killing me in the process?”

She gave a mischievous laugh as she opened his shirt. Adrien shuddered as she ran her hands over his chest and kissed his neck, biting it lightly.

“It’s at least going to be a pleasant death, isn’t it?”

Adrien groaned and hugged her, kissing her until he made Marinette moan.

They both heard the noise from the partition window and stopped the kiss, watching as it climbed. The two exchanged a glance and laughed.

“Well, maybe he knows about us, but he’s not too happy to see us,” Adrien commented and Marinette laughed again, kissing him once more. Finally, she broke the kiss so she could face him.

“You can’t touch me in front of everyone, you can’t even hold my hand without people thinking more than they should, but only you can do this to me,” she took his hand and placed it on her chest so that he could feel how fast her heart was beating for him.

He took a deep breath, staring at her, emotions stuck in his throat. It was the perfect time. The perfect time to tell her that he found love and it was right in front of him.

The perfect time for him to tell her he wanted more. That because of her, he wanted to go against his father’s wishes and resign from his post as vice president. That he wanted to leave business and just be with her. To be her boyfriend, and in the future if she wanted, her husband.

He wanted to wake up every day beside her without having to hide from anyone. To be able to hug her in public and tell everyone she was the love of his life, not just his secretary. He wanted to take care of her when she was sick just as she had taken care of him, but without having to hide from anyone. He wanted to dance and hold her, the same way Luka had danced with her earlier.

He wanted to marry her. Wait for her at the altar and say “I do” to her and hear her say that she accepted him too. He wanted to be the father of her children, to make a large family with her. Spending Christmas with her parents, just like he had, but this time as something more than just her boss and friend.

“I’m crazy about you,” he whispered against her mouth, knowing he couldn’t say anything more without scaring her, and kissed her again. He felt her shiver and melt in his arms and his chest filled with joy.

What they have might not be perfect, but it was completely worth it.

*

Marinette woke up but didn’t feel like moving. She was so comfortable in this bed that must cost more than what she could make in a year, under the covers and with Adrien’s body glued to hers.

She stretched out on the bed, feeling her body hurt in a good way, result of being wake all night having sex with Adrien. She knew she had some purple spots scattered her skin, the bites he had made a point of spreading throughout her body.

Adrien was hungry last night. In the limo, he had taken her panties off and she had ridden him, both kissing to stifle their moans and sighs. And when they finally entered the house, he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind him and isolating them from the world.

He threw her on the bed and if the moment in the limo between them hadn’t already been hot, she had no words to express what had happened in that room. The only thing she knew was that she was extremely satisfied.

He couldn’t stop touching her or kissing her, as if she would disappear if he let her go for a few seconds. Marinette knew why he was acting this way, the jealousy and fear that she didn’t think what they had was enough for her.

So she touched him..kissed him, and loved him back, because he needed it – and so did she.

She was determined to lay still, especially since Plagg was lying on her feet and Adrien had put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“Good morning,” he murmured sleepily, giving her a light kiss on her neck.

“Good Morning. Did you sleep well?”

“When you let me sleep, yes,” he teased, nibbling her ear.

“Me?” she laughed. “Should I remind you who didn’t let me go?”

“Okay, I’m guilty. But I don’t regret it.”

“Of course not,” she laughed and turned to face him.

His hair was tousled and he had such a sleepy expression that Marinette couldn’t resist do to anything else besides lean down to kiss the tip of his nose.

Adrien grinned, kissing her forehead.

They lay facing each other, lazily kissing and caressing the other, just enjoying each other’s company and warmth.

“I don’t want to, but I really need to go,” he said after a while.

“I know. Meeting at eleven,” she said, sitting down.

The sheet covering her slid down her body, exposing her to room air conditioning, but she didn’t care. Instead, she stretched to push the laziness away.

“What?” she smiled when she saw him looking at her.

“You’re beautiful,” he said at last. Marinette blushed, picking up the pillow and hitting him playfully.

“You just say that to fuck me again.”

“Did it work?” he teased and she gave his shoulder a slight push.

“Go take a shower soon. I’ll make something for coffee.”

“Don’t you want to take a shower with me?”

“The last time I took a shower with you, we were late for a meeting and your father gave me the biggest scold of our lives. Come on, get up,” she said, rising from the bed.

Adrien grunted, lying on the bed and watching as Marinette put on her panties. He was already waiting for her to grab her dress, but gasped when he saw her take his shirt, dressing it unceremoniously.

“What?” she asked confused, walking to the bedroom mirror to try to control her hair.

She watched in the mirror as Adrien sat on the bed and look her up and down, practically devouring her with his eyes and lingering on her legs. She didn’t hold back the smirk, purposely leaving the shirt open.

Marinette began combing her hair, still watching in the mirror as Adrien stood and put on underwear.

“You look beautiful with my shirt. It suits you, you can use it more often if you want.”

“Oh, that’s great, because I love it. It’s so comfortable and soft!” she commented as he approached her from behind, placing his hands on her waist.

“But, next time…” he whispered against her ear. She could feel him smirking against her skin “Don’t bother with the panties.”

“Really?” She breathed “Why?” she asked as she turned her face toward him.

He kissed her and Marinette gasped against his mouth as she felt her panties slipping down her legs.

“Because you won’t need them. Come on, we have a shower to take.”

“Adrien!” she shouted laughing as he picked her up. “You’ll be late.”

“Don’t worry, princess,” he said, laughing as he walked to the bathroom. “I promise it will be worth it.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

“Oh, I bet it will.”


End file.
